


Greater than the sum of its parts

by SSC and Amenen (SSC)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20Amenen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружба на войне через линию фронта - опасное занятие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater than the sum of its parts

**Author's Note:**

> Work wrote on Fandom Battle-2013 in team "Transformers Hasbro"

I.  
— Ржа! Пыль космическая! Ненавижу этого Варпа, — Эйррейд злобно саданул кулаком по стене, — ненавижу! И Тандеркрэкера! И Скримера особенно. Всех этих ржавых десептиконов ненавижу, крылья пообрываю!  
— Сначала догони, — легкомысленно посоветовал ФайрФлайт. Он совершенно неожиданно для себя получил обидный и болезненный подзатыльник от разъяренного Эйррейда, и только охнул обиженно, опуская крылья.  
— Чего дерешься! — Он потер загудевший шлем.  
— Поймай?! Ты ваще соображаешь, что говоришь? — Эйр замахнулся снова, но на этот раз Флайт увернулся.  
— Ну что ты так нервничаешь, — попытался он успокоить согештальтника, — ну... Давайте все вместе его поймаем.  
— Эйррейд, — тяжелый глубокий бас главы гештальта заставил напарника отпрыгнуть от Флайта, — прекрати. Ты же не десептикон, чтобы так себя вести.   
Силверболт выглядел потрёпанным. Только по нему Варп выстрелил: чтобы дразнить остальных без риска попасть под тяжелый кулак.  
— Да ржавый шлак он! — Вспыльчивому аэроботу хватило одного взгляда на Силверболта, чтобы вспомнить, как друг и командир молча рухнул вниз. Он снова сжал кулаки, саданул по стене.  
— Спокойней, — Силверболт коснулся его руки, потом твердо взял товарища за плечо, — он просто дразнит нас. Скайварп не будет срывать мирные переговоры. Попытайтесь быть выдержаннее, — он оглядел команду — не очень раздражённым выглядел только ФайрФлайт, который вообще никогда не бывал раздражён.   
— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, — повторил лидер гештальта, — это война, это десептиконы, это Скайварп. Поймать его и пообрывать ему крылья мы сейчас не можем, но можем воспользоваться перемирием и немного потренироваться. Так что в этот цикл все проверьтесь у медиков, и в следующем мы летаем.  
— А смысл? — Уныло простонал Эйррейд, — смысл-то в чем? Да не сделаем мы сикеров никогда! Вообще! Мне этот корпус как тюрьма шлакова! — Он страдальчески задергал крыльями.  
— Не сделаем, но проблем сможем доставить больше, если будем лучше летать, — Силверболт поймал его за крылья и подтащил к себе.  
— Я за тренировку, — кивнул Скайдайв, и Слингшот поддержал его тоже кивком.  
— И я за тренировку, — грустно согласился ФайрФлайт, повесив крылья, — а можно будет потом просто полетать? — Он уставился на командира бездонным страдающим взглядом. Муштру он ненавидел.  
— Разумеется. Эйррейд?  
— А чо я, — тот строптиво дёрнулся, но из-под тяжелых рук Силверболта не вывернулся, — ржа, я как все.  
— Значит тренировка, — подытожил лидер гештальта. — Я предупрежу Оптимуса и Проула, а пока все свободны. Скайдайв, выбери нам подходящую территорию.  
— Я займусь, — их тихий стратег кивнул, — Эйррейд, будьте так любезны, сопроводите меня. Силверболт, я буду рад, если вы с остальными заглянете в заправку, мои баки почти пусты.  
— Да, всем нужно будет заправиться.  
Эйррейд недовольно фыркал, но прошел вместе со стратегом, в сопровождение. Шлаковы наглые десептиконы, и особенно Первая Триада. Он ненавидел сикеров. Ненавидел!

 

— Я уста-ал, — ФайрФлайт снизился и хлопнулся на пузо, — мне надоело! — Он только что крыльями не сучил, — ну мо-ожно отдохнуть?  
— Ну давайте устроим перерыв, — Силверболт сам с некоторым облегчением опустился и трансформировался. Наконец-то твёрдая скала под ногами.   
Они гоняли в очень уютном — точнее, в прошлом уютном, до того, как это место разведали десептиконы — каньончике. Высота скал вокруг нервировала Слингшота, но позволяла им впятером отрабатывать маневры, не толкаясь крыльями и не раздражая людей. И не смеша сикеров. Вот уж кто мешал так мешал.  
— Ваще нормально отлетали, — рядом плюхнулся Эйррейд и фамильярно потыкал главу гештальта в крылья. — Ты тока следующий раз так не зажимай меня в стену, а то я и влупить могу. Че я, ржа, в камень должен влетать?  
— Надо повернуться, уходя крыльями в вертикальную плоскость, — ровно пояснил Скайдайв, — и я вам говорил это. Четыре раза. Когда поворачиваетесь, вы ощутимо теряете опору, необходимо идти под углом, и задирать нос кверху.  
— Ну, я все помню, — Силверболт потер шваркнутое о напарника крыло, — сначала, когда начинаю разворот, а потом забываю. Слишком...  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, а надо просто летать — взял и полетел! — Эйррейд эмоционально подпрыгнул.  
— Думать надо, — не согласился Силвер, — вам будет неприятно, если вы врежетесь друг в друга... — Он повернулся к Скайдайву, уже крадущемуся со спины, чтобы дернуть за потертое крыло, — я сам думаю недостаточно, и поэтому порой ошибаюсь.  
— Много думаешь! Летать надо а не думать, — рядом с грохотом опустился наконец и Слингшот, — так, у меня плохие ощущения. То ли за нами следят...  
— То ли ты опять сверхзарядки намешал, — закончил за него Эйррейд.  
— Я не пил! — Слингшот его двинул, и джеты покатились бы в драке, не встань между ними Силверболт. Драться через корпусного лидера было бы затруднительно, — и сам такой. Сам летать не умеешь!  
— Успокойтесь, — Силверболт поймал их обоих за плечи и подтащил поближе. — Не надо сбрасывать агрессию друг на друга.  
Аэроботы насупились, но неохотно кивнули.  
— А теперь поцелуйтесь, гаечки, — гнусно захохотал Скайварп. Едва ли не со шлема главы гештальта.  
Эйррейд с рычанием попытался взмыть, Слингшот — стрельнуть. Попало Силверболту с двух сторон, пока ФайрФлайт еще осознавал реальность, а Скайдайв примеривался стрелять — так, чтоб попасть в телепортера. Варп фыркнул, рванулся вперед, выловив в воздухе Эйррейда и тут же в прыжке запулив аэроботом в Скайдайва.  
— Кто тут хотел меня поймать? — Он завис в воздухе у них над шлемами, — вперед! Я жду!  
— Стойте, — Силверболт, потирая обожженное плечо, еле успел поймать Слингшота, — стоп! На места! — Командный бас сорвался, когда Варп исчез и появился над его плечом, издевательски приобняв за шлем.  
— Детка, — он постучал Силверболта по шлему, намеренно используя термин белковых обитателей планеты, — из тебя плохой командир, «детка». А еще ты вроде боишься высоты!  
Ничтожную долю клика спустя их обоих поглотила фиолетовая вспышка телепортации.

— Это они куда? — Слингшот подпрыгнул, задирая голову, и попытался высмотреть командира.  
— Подождите! Подождите, не дергайтесь! — Скайдайв вцепился в крылья самым шумным, — не надо! Сейчас давайте его хоть засечём!  
— Да бить его надо, ржа! — Эйррейд принципиально не слушал никого, кроме Силверболта, поэтому с ревом трансформировался и взлетел, постреливая наудачу.  
— Нет! Стой! Идиот!  
— Эй, — ФайрФлайт рванул за ним, — ты куда?!  
Слингшот стартовал следом, и Скайдайв только беспомощно выругался, не понимая, что теперь делать. Командиру-то они не помогут...   
Аэроботы взлетели нестройно, больше мешая друг другу, и выше всех занесло взбешенного Эйра: так что именно его Скайварп выбрал своей целью.  
— Ты его спасать хотел, — Силверболта в меха-форме кинули прямо на крылья согештальтнику, — так спасай!  
Силверболт успел трансформироваться и со страшным скрежетом уйти вверх, чтобы не врезаться в друга. И только там осознал, что до земли — два километра, и ему... о шлак, ему... страшно! Два километра... Движки спазматически взвыли и выключились, и на бесконечно долгий миг бомбардировщик завис в свободном падении, в равновесии ужаса над чужой планетой... Вот сейчас...  
— Ха, — Скайварп запрыгнул на него, — покатаемся?  
И так немалый вес Силверболта, плюс десять тонн шлакова Варпа — и слабые антигравы окончательно сдохли.  
Только не заорать, — билось в мыслях, пока аэробот летел к такой близкой поверхности планеты, беспомощно кувыркаясь, — только не заорать от страха, не опозориться... Варп держался, подпрыгивал, хохотал и бесновался как белковый ребенок. Силверболт ощущал, что сейчас отключится наболт. Вот прямо сейчас, а потом Варп оттолкнётся, а он превратится... в...  
«Движки включай! — Эйррейд обошел его, двигаясь в той самой вертикальной плоскости! — Движки! Шлак, Сильв, очнись!»  
«Включайся! Мы не сможем тебя подхватить, Силвер! — присоединился и Скайдайв, но командир даже ответить не мог, всем корпусом, всей Икрой ощущая, как он сейчас...  
— Второй заход, автохлам, — рывок, смазанная фиолетовая вспышка перед оптикой, и поверхность снова в двух километрах под ним. — Что там эти идиоты орут? А! Йоу, лошадка!  
Силверболт неожиданно смог собраться, сообразив, что размазывать по земле его не спешат.   
«Очистить эфир, — сбросил он своим, снова расслабленно проваливаясь в пике, — Дайв, подскажи мне маневр. Быстро».  
«Так. Командир, — голос стратега звучал еще несколько напряженно, но уже не панически, как в первом сваливании. — Твоя главная задача: остановить вращение, запустить двигатели и набрать скорость. Про срыв потоков на крыльях я тебе потом отдельно расскажу».  
Силверболт отрешился от хохочущего десептикона, примеряясь к инструкциям. Земля уже слишком близко, и... он перепутал, сначала запуская двигатели, когда его еще тащило в спиральном полете. Его перекрутило всего, выбивая в неконтролируемый штопор. Ошарашенный Варп вцепился ему в крылья, пытаясь удержаться и делая падение совершенно беспорядочным. Прыгнуть и утащить добычу снова вверх десептикон не сообразил. Детали конструкции стонали от нагрузки, и Силверболт помнил только «Остановить вращение и задрать нос... Остановить вращение и задрать нос!» — страха не осталось.   
Скайварп задушенно выругался, когда Силверболт вышел из неконтролируемого падения, и взмыл вверх.   
Особенно остро он прочувствовал дополнительный тоннаж десептикона именно сейчас: тяжеленный десептикон почти проламывал крылья и невероятно мешал в динамике, рискуя сорвать в новый штопор. Силверболт боялся глянуть вниз, забирал все выше, пока броневые пластины проминались в хватке.

Эйррейд радостно взвыл от успехов командира и тут же вспомнил про все еще цепляющегося за него Скайварпа, — «Эй, Болт, перевернись, сбрось этого шарка, я его подстрелю!»  
«Рейд, имя! — Скайдайв кружил понизу, опасаясь забираться выше, — не называй его так!»  
Строго говоря, Силверболту в этот клик было налить на такие тонкости. Он развернулся, надеясь, что Скайварп не поймет, зачем. Земля снова оказалась отвратительно далеко. Десептикон сдавленно фыркнул и отцепился наконец, держась рядом.  
— Ржа, ты ваще летаешь как бревно. Как балка, даже как две балки, ржа!  
— Помолчал бы, — не выдержал Силверболт, — зачем прилетел?  
Хмыкнув, Скайварп неопределенно дернул крыльями, и скрылся в фиолетовой вспышке. Потом появился — но далеко, за километр, чтобы проорать «Неудачники!» — и усвистеть совсем.  
От облегчения Силверболт едва удержался в воздухе — обошлось без раненых и без дезактивов. Скайварп просто развлекался. И хотя Силверболту эти развлечения стоили промятой брони, саднящих датчиков и нескольких пережжённых в процессе цепей, он был почти счастлив.  
— Садись, — его наконец догнал Скайдайв, — снижайся, а то снова в штопор упадешь. Такой выход сильно перегружает конструкцию.  
— Ржа, я так за вас испугался, — тяжёлый бомбардировщик медленно снижался. Крылья болели, антигравы он начисто сжег и теперь по нейросети жутковато подергивало фантомными наводками.  
— Доктора притащить? — Эйррейд нервно мельтешил вокруг, отгоняя перепуганного ФаерФлайта. Шлак, еще и Флайт чувствует себя лишним. Опять. — Давай притащу. Слетаю и примчу. Ну давай!  
Слингшот ушел в охранение, проверяя безопасность — вдруг Скайварп только сделал вид, что их покинул.  
— Нет, не надо никого тащить сюда, лучше уж я дотяну до базы. Рэтчет будет ворчать, ну ладно.  
Скайдайв нервно мельтешил вокруг и подхватил начальство под руку, стоило Силверболту трансформироваться и попытаться упасть. Теперь — когда детали сменили положение — болело вообще всё.  
— Ох... Что-то я недооценил повреждения, — автобот тяжело оперся на Ская и Эйррейда. — Сейчас я попробую восстановиться и полетим. Или пойдём.  
— Маневры очень перегружают конструкцию, — Скайдайв пытался подхватить командира хоть с какой-то стороны, — поэтому сикеры такие прочные. А у нас попроще всё. Ты держись, главное, что из штопора вышел, тут же воздух как доска, а мы не очень к нему привыкли.  
— А Варп ржа, я ему крылья оборву, — невпопад пообещал Эйр. — Командир, давай, двигаем отсюда, пока он еще Астротрейна или Блитцвинга не притащил — эти оплавки тоже поразвлечься любят.  
— Да иду, иду, — Силверболт устало переступал, шаг за шагом — дорога из каньона занимала всего пару минут у лётной формы, а вот пешком он ковылял уже пять, а выход не приближался. Так далеко... Аэроботы нервничали всё время, пока не довели Силверболта под защиту первого выносного периметра базы, и дальше позволили ему идти медленнее. Но Эйррейд все равно тащил его на буксире, не давая отдохнуть — вот прямо до самой двери медотсека, где работал Рэтчет. Пнув ее, он обнаружил — заперто.  
— Шлак.  
— Не ругайся. Мы уже на базе, — Силвер оперся на стену.  
— Ржавый шлак! — Эйррейд упрямо пнул двери медблока и бросил вызов в общую сеть, — "Где Рэтчет? Он нам нужен».  
«Я занят, — док ответил секунд через пять, — срочное? Оторванные руки-ноги? Нейросеть пожгло?»  
«Нейросеть пожгло, командиру, на нем Варп катался. Ну где ты?!»  
«Буду через джоор, не ори, — рыкнул Рэтчет, — подождёте в заправочной, не развалитесь».  
Выругавшись, Эйррейд отключился. Больше ничего он придумать не смог, только шастал туда-обратно возле Силверболта, сползшего на пол.  
— Успокойся, — командир дернул его за крыло, — не кидайся ты на всех подряд, пожалуйста. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты поссорился с Рэтчетом перед моей починкой, Эйр.  
— Силвер дело говорит, — внезапно согласился Слингшот, — Эйр, давай-ка свалим пока.  
— И одного его оставить?! — Взвился Эйррейд, напрыгивая на согештальтника, — шлака!  
— Я останусь, — предложил ФайрФлайт и смущённо дернул крыльями, — мне тоже надо кое-что проверить, ну и Рэтчет наверно не будет против...  
— И я останусь, — Скайдайв занял свободное место у бока Силверболта, — мы о маневрах поговорим, — добавил он печально. Упоминание маневров сдувало Эйррейда, как пушинку. Он вообще не любил думать и считать, как летает — летит и летит, дерется и дерется. Сикеров Эйр никогда догнать не мог, но в целом даже без теории летал не хуже Силверболта. А может и лучше. Скайдайв тоже не мог их догнать — никогда. И Силверболт. Они все-таки брали всего лишь количеством, и гештальтом.  
Под бок привалился теплый ФайрФлайт и дружелюбно заурчал движками, отгоняя мрачные мысли.  
— Тренировка не удалась, — печально сообщил Скайдайв.

II.  
— Может, в другое место? — ФайрФлайт нервно косился на знакомые, вытертые уже всеми крыльями стены каньона. Он постоянно терял концентрацию, едва не падая.  
— Рельеф планеты слишком сложный, тренироваться лучше всего в самых неприятных условиях, — пропыхтел Скайдайв, немного подумал и подергал крыльями в сомнении, — вообще я зафиксировал ещё некоторое количество мест с сильными отри...  
— Хва-а-атит, — Эйррейд подпрыгнул и трансформировался, пижонски — «сикерски» — зависая в воздухе, — хватит ныть! Давайте летать уже, а! У меня скоро крылья отвалятся, как вас послушать!  
— Нет, давайте сделаем перерыв и Скайдайв нам разберёт наши ошибки, — не согласился Силверболт, потирая ноющее крыло. Этот кусок скалы вывернул на него так неожиданно. Неудобные эррозийные планеты.  
— Нет! — Эйррейд качнулся, потом трансформировался и сел под строгим взглядом, — ла-адно... Рассказывай, Скайдайв, пожалуйста, — его физиономия выражала всю мировую скорбь.  
— Общая ошибка — вы не пользуетесь сканерами...  
— Да тут пыли до болта, она знаешь какой шум дает! — Сразу же возмутился Эйррейд, — у меня все каналы анализа забиваются в один клик и под шлемом трещит от такого шума.  
— А как я справляюсь? — Силверболт снова поднял руки, успокаивая готовых вцепиться друг в друга согештальтников, — можем пока заняться трансформацией. У Супериона все еще недостаточно быстрый отклик на раздражения, на поле боя нам это вредит.  
— Не надо трансформацией, — застонал ФайрФлайт, — у меня все так тянет после неё каждый раз, и болит.  
— Слабак, — фыркнул Эйр.  
ФайрФлайт в кои-то веки обратил внимание на наезд, и тут же расстроился до ужаса.  
— Я только всем мешаю... — Он скуксился, позволяя лидеру себя обнять и успокаивать.   
Несмотря на изрядный возраст, вел он себя даже не как спарклинг, а как белковая личинка, ужасно всех раздражая. Больше всего из-за него злился как раз Эйррейд и пытался подбодрить слабо попискивающего Флая тычками по крыльям, но в этот раз Слингшот многозначительно показал ему кулак и погладил Флая по броне.  
— Ладно тебе, — он неуклюже потер его между крыльев, где у них вечно клинило стык, — не пищи. Ну научишься. Наверное. Когда-нибудь.  
— Я беспомощней спарклинга, — ФайрФлайт потерянно замотал головой. — Даже драться не умею...  
— Ага, — жизнерадостно согласился Скайварп с плеча Силверболта, — хошь леденцов? У Октана отобрал.  
— Хочу, — он протянул ладонь и только потом сообразил, чего это все схватились за оружие. И руку быстро сунул за спину, — отстань уже!  
— Да вот прямо... Оп! — Варп оказался за спиной у ФаерФлайта, засовывая энергоновый леденец ему прямо в рот, — оп! — Фиолетовая вспышка, хруст пространства, и леденец оказывается на дентапласте у Силверболта, — Оп!  
Слингшот примерился здорово врезал ему в кокпит на очередной вспышке, а уж потом сам забрал конфету из руки.  
— Достал, — выразил он общее настроение, — щас тебе Суперионом влупим, понял? Как твоему Скримеру, чтоб так же в койке валялся.   
— Не догоните! — Прочность корпуса сказалась и здесь, Варп подпрыгнул и завис на антигравах, направляя на аэроботов нуль-пушки. — Ну что, поиграем?  
Силверболт поднялся, прикрывая команду.  
— Зачем ты снова явился? У нас перемирие, — он не поднимал оружия, только смотрел.  
— Поиграть. Вы прикольно летаете, я столько ошибок ваще никогда не видел. И крылья не там, и двигаться никак, — Варп снова засмеялся, — эй, может тебя еще потаскать? Прикольно получилось.  
взбешенного Эйррейда лидер остановить не успел.  
— Во! — Варп прыгнул ему за спину, — давай! Поиграем! Ты ловишь меня... — он легко увернулся от удара, — а я тебя не убиваю, ха!  
— Я тебя сам убью, шарк ты ржавый, рядом со Скримером ляжешь! — Эйррейд яростно выстрелил в сикера, и не остановился, даже когда от боли в обожжённом его промахом крыле вскрикнул ФаерФлайт.   
Силверболт молча трансформировался и рванул наперерез, кидая слабейшим членам гештальта приказ не мешать. Скайдайв едва успел отскочить. Пусть Варп развлекается и не собирается их всерьёз бить и уж тем более — убивать, они все остаются боевыми формами с полным боезапасом. Происходящее опасно для всех. Варп с хохотом мелькнул перед Силверболтом, легко направляя его в Эйррейда, и взмывая наверх: насладиться... Что Эйррейд успеет как тиски сомкнуть на его ноге, он не ожидал  
— Ах ты! — Разъяренный аэробот дернул телепортера на себя, и Скайварп сделал то, что умел делать лучше всего — ушел в прыжок.  
— Не отпущу, ржавый шлак! — Эйр держался как приваренный.  
Силверболт остался далеко — в паре километров, за спиной — и они сцепились, почти царапая крыльями камни.  
— Я тебе... — Эйр впился в крыло дентопластом, и дальше орал через внешние вокалайзеры, — еще Болта не простил!  
Десептикон злобно взвыл, включая наконец боевые протоколы, и вдавил дюзу свободной ноги замешкавшемуся Эйррейду почти в шейные кабели, дав вспышку пламени и раскаленного газа.   
Аэробот просто не ожидал от противника такой гибкости. И друзья слишком... далеко. Эйррейд не смог бы теперь разжать руки — заклинило. И антигравы сели, осталось только падать всем корпусом — вниз, мимо обрыва, в каньон.  
— Выпусти меня ржа! — Сикер бился в захвате, — шлак, я тебе ща руки поотшибаю и...  
— Идиот! — Скайварпа за крылья поймал Тандеркрэкер, и прошившая сцепленных меха вибрация заставила серво Эйра разжаться, — я кому сказал сидеть на базе?!  
Эйррейд грохнулся о нечто твердое — но не землю, всего лишь об лидера гештальта. Силверболт хекнул, застонал, но удержать смог.  
— Я велел тебе сидеть на базе, Варп! — Тандеркрэкер шипел и потряхивал сотриадником. — Какого шлака?  
— Ну давай поиграем, они прикольные такие...  
— Сорвешь переговоры — застрянет Скример, — Тандеркракер ощутимо приложил Варпом о скалу, — застрянет Скример — я тебя убью. Понял?!  
— Я ещё ничо и не сделал, — Скайварп хмыкнул и потер плечо, — ржа, я с ними просто летаю!  
— А они от этого просто падают?  
— Ваще он меня первый укусил, во! — Варп задрал крыло и показал след дентапласта.  
Тандеркракер зарычал, едва это крыло не оборвав.   
— Я тебе запрещал! Да проще одного из этих недоразвитых себе пересобрать вместо тебя!  
— Неправда!  
— Слушай, Тандер, — тоскливо предложил Силверболт, поднимаясь, и прислушиваясь к параллельно разгорающемуся скандалу в родном гештальте, — давай ты просто заберешь Варпа, как будто его тут не было, и мы спокойно разойдёмся?  
Тандеркрэкер уставился на него с плохо скрываемой злостью, но Силверболт даже не дернулся.  
— Валите, не трону, — наконец, буркнул он очень мрачно, — Варп, ты немедленно телепортируешься на базу. Понял?  
— Но я еще... — Сикер глянул в мигнувшую оптику собрата и коротко охнул, мгновенно телепортировавшись. Разъяренного Тандера он боялся куда больше, чем целого Супериона.  
Силверболт медленно опустился обратно. На этот раз ему всего лишь немного ободрало краску, такое бывало на каждой тренировке. Куда больше его тревожило, как орут друг на друга Эйррейд и Слингшот, увлеченно сцепившиеся над попискивающим ФаерФлайтом. Флайт не мог их остановить, и сам все сильнее сжимался, пока не взорвался истерическим воплем.  
— Хватит! Хватит! Не надо! Слинг, не надо, хватит драться, пожалуйста!  
Эйррейд от всей искры вмазал ему по оплавленному крылу:  
— А ты вообще молчи, бесполезный хлам!  
— Нет, друзья мои! — Скайдайв попытался было вмешаться — и шарахнулся назад, когда песок под его ногами расплавился в лужицу.  
— Хватит, — Силверболт поднял руки. Его не услышали, шлаковы оплавки сцепились всерьез, — ХВАТИТ!  
Эйррейда Слинг поймал на полувзмахе и врезал сам — молча, жутко, за Флая, за отказ успокоиться, за... Силверболт просто растащил их в разные стороны, пользуясь своими размерами, пока Скайдайв поднимал скулящего Флая.  
— На базу, — Силверболт прижал обоим крылья, — все разборки там. Остыньте пока, — он держал достаточно крепко, чтобы буяны не могли вырваться — если, конечно, не кинутся на... Нет, не настолько они злятся.  
Просто отворачиваются в стороны, скрежеща дентапластом. Вот и полетали... Слингшот молча ушел помогать ФаерФлайту, пока Эйррейд сдавленно ругался. И взлетел Эйр в этот раз сам по себе, первым.

— В отсек не придет, я полагаю, — Скайдайв потер антенну.  
— И напрасно, — Силверболт проводил его долгим взглядом, — ладно. Флайт, тебе нужен доктор?  
— Ага...  
— Я помогу ему, — Слинг похлопал Флайта по наплечникам, — пошли. И еще потом зайдем, восстановим тебе покрытие на крыльях, хорошо? Весь ободрался.  
— Да. Конечно, — Силверболт еще посмотрел в сторону темной точки за базой автоботов, — да... Ладно, прилетит за энергоном.

III.  
ФайрФлайт на этот раз почти не ныл.  
Все выглядело куда хуже — он, и без того рассеянный, только сидел на месте, или шатался, как бескорпусная тень. Расстроился... невероятно расстроился и не знал, что делать. Эйррейд не отвечал уже полтора цикла. Слингшот злобно предположил, что шлак наконец пристрелили десептиконы, но этим расстроил Флайта окончательно.  
Силверболта тоже трясло: надо было начинать тренировки, или просто начинать шевелиться, или ещё проще — найти Эйррейда и выбить ему из проца всю эту дурь!  
Или еще лучше — найти Скайварпа, с которого все началось — и выбить ржавчину из него.  
Командир врал себе. Их проблемы не начались с Варпа.  
Их проблемы начались в тот клик, когда они согласились на переделку корпусов. Оптимус был убедителен... И Праул был убедителен, шлак, все до единого были очень убедительны в своих речах, что автоботам нужны воздушные силы, и все они забыли сказать, что тяжеловесные, огромные пассажирские и грузовые самолеты, даже переделанные в джеты, никогда не догонят сикеров.  
Никогда.  
Силверболт даже в Восе не был, не то что летать, как хотя бы Скайварп... как хотя бы Рамджет! Хотя бы как кислотники! Он летал хуже самого слабого из сикеров, и ничего не могло это изменить. Никакие тренировки, никакие знания Скайдайва. Хотя — если бы его слушали все — они могли бы хотя бы приблизиться... Но у них не было ни долгих ворн на тренировки, ни терпения, чтобы тратить их на бесконечные полеты в чужеродных, неудобных, слишком маленьких корпусах.  
Однако всё это никак не отменяло того, что они были нужны автоботам. Очень нужны, все они — пусть грузовые, но все же летуны, и тупая сила их гештальта против тупой силы гештальтов десептиконских. С летающими формами у автоботов всегда были проблемы, чем пользовались десептиконские джеты. И Варп, шлаков Скайварп, нашедший себе в них игрушки.

— Не ной, — Слингшот неуклюже ткнул ФаерФлайта.  
Тот стеклянно смотрел в стену и ни на что не реагировал уже довольно долго. Вот забеспокоился и скандальный летун...  
— Я не ною, — Флайт мигнул и повернулся к нему, — не ною. Правда, — он жалко улыбнулся, — а Эйррейд вернется?  
— Разумеется. Счас налетается без нас и вернется, — Слингшот снова ткнул Флая в броню, погладил по крылу, — давай расчехляйся и шевелись, ок?  
— Может, нам всем покрытие обновить? — Предложил Скайдайв, поднимая голову от таблиц с расчетами. — Время пока есть, а то скоро перемирие кончится.  
— А смысл? — ФайрФлайт тоскливо уставился на него, — смысл-то в чем? Зачем мне три процента скольжения, если я в стену врубаюсь? Ресурсы только тратить...  
Он снова опустил голову, невыносимо себя заедая вновь.  
— Нет. Ты хорошо летаешь, — не согласился Скайдайв, — твоя проблема в излишней концентрации во время битвы, Флайт. Просто легче воспринимай происходящее...  
— Легче?! — Неожиданно подобное предложение сильно задело аэробота, — но любого из нас могут ранить и сбить! Я не могу относиться легче и, и... запутываюсь, да.  
— А еще ты зря отвлекаешься, — Скайдайв взял его за плечо, — то чересчур концентрируешься, то отвлекаешься на постороннее. Постарайся выкидывать все из головы. Просто р-раз! — и сосредоточился на текущем моменте. Р-раз — и ни о чем не думать. Попробуй на тренировке, хорошо?

Силверболт наблюдал за ними чуть со стороны, очень задумчиво, будто слегка зависнув. Сейчас в его команде трое. И пока Эйррейд не вернется — будет трое. Скайдайв хорош в теориях. ФаерФлайту стоит ходить пешком. Слингшот слишком вспыльчив и задирист. Он сам, Силверболт, позорно боится высоты. Как же решить это уравнение, как же сплотить всех для единственной задачи — выигрыш в бою. В войне.  
Иначе никак. Сейчас перемирие, летать бы, тренироваться — а они поругались и сидят по углам. Ну как так...  
— Какая тренировка, если Эйррейд не вернется? — ФайрФлайт тихо пискнул. — Нам нужен Эйр.  
— Вернется, — Слингшот на клик отвлекся, читая предупреждение от систем безопасности "Арка", и лично Ред Алерта. — О, уже вернулся, ща здесь будет, но Реду что-то не нравится, опять!  
ФайрФлайт подпрыгнул, когда дверь распахнулась, весь вытянулся, прямо-таки олицетворяя опасливую надежду.  
— ...органическое заражение наболт тут каждый цикл! — Эйррейд пятился, и первым делом согештальтники увидели его исцарапанные крылья, — так что отвянь, Рэд, это неопасно! И отдай уже!  
Он что-то с силой дернул, потянул — развернулся и водрузил посреди кварты... Силверболт не поверил оптике в первый клик... деревце?!   
Наверно, когда-то оно даже цвело. Раньше. Сейчас оно облетало белыми крохотными лепестками прямо на пол их отсека, как... Как облако. Розовато-белое невероятное облако. Скайдайв чуть попятился, чтобы не втянуть случайно воздухозаборниками мелкие лепестки.  
— Вот! Это это, растение. В подарок, — Эйррейд встряхнулся. — Ржа, если бы не Рэд, я б его красивое привез, а так лезет все.  
— Это нам? — ФайрФлайт едва шептал, уставившись так... так..  
Будто никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он даже воздух в вентсистемы втягивать перестал и тихонько кликал от перегрева.   
Эйррейд отошел чуть в сторонку, независимо задрав подбородок.  
— Ага. Тебе. Я те потом место покажу, где таких много, там вообще красотища, только они хрупкие, — он подмигнул Скайдайву и слегка виновато глянул в сторону командира. — Можно я в чистку пока залезу? Весь грязный.  
— А... да. — Силверболт ошалело рассматривал деревце.  
Биологически-активная грязь на корнях, всё поломанное, нижние ветки сорваны..  
— Рейд, — тихо позвал Скайдайв, — ты лучше в следующий раз нас туда зови. Жалко деревце. Смотри — оно умирает.  
— В смысле умирает, — не понял тот, уже направившийся к мойке. — Я же это, осторожно?..  
— Давайте его вытащим наружу и посадим! — Взвился ФайрФлайт, выпавший из ступора. — Я читал, как надо! Можем еще успеть, нет?  
— Посадим, — радостно согласился Скайдайв, — давай. Изолетик дай, корни спрячем.   
Он рванул к платформам, пока ФайрФлайт осторожно собирал землю вокруг корней, стараясь не повредить и так ободранные волокна. Ему казалось, что дереву больно. Силверболт сомневался, что поможет, впрочем в флоре он вообще не разбирался. Даже не мог точно сказать — дерево это, флора или фауна? Биологический объект.

Он тихо пробрался в мойку и поймал Эйррейда за наплечник.  
— Ты вернулся. Значит можем снова начать тренировки.  
— Угу, — Рейд мрачно насупился, низко опустив малоподвижные крылья так, что почти выворачивал шарниры, — вы меня ненавидите, да? Что я Флайта обижаю?  
Он не смотрел на Силверболта и выглядел невероятно несчастным.  
— Нет. Мы ж не десептиконы, друг друга ненавидеть, — Силверболт от всей искры его встряхнул, чтобы прекратил дурить. — Просто неприятно, но мы все иногда срываемся. Я вообще не за этим пришел — давай я тебя почищу? Сам не дотянешься.  
Эйррейд тихо, неслышно скрипнул. Потом кивнул, как-то съежившись, поджав пластины брони, руки и крылья. Он показался даже беспомощней ФаерФлайта в этот клик.   
Силверболту они очень нравились. Оба. Честные, искренние, болеющие за команду — каждый по-своему. Настоящие автоботы. Нет, не оба — все четверо его замечательных подчиненных.  
— Все ок. Все хорошо. Сейчас тебя почистим и полетим все вместе, ещё раз.  
— Полетим, — кивнул Эйррейд. — Только за мной опять Скайварп увязался. Спрашивал, шлака мы не летаем. Представляешь?  
Он повыше поднял крылья, громче заурчал, показывая, что между крыльями тереть просто идеально, так и надо. И по крылу, по крылу тоже надо!  
— Может, ему уже фейсплейт пополировать об песочек? — Тоскливо предложил командир. — Чего он к нам прицепился?  
— Не поверишь, скучно ему. — Эйр помолчал и странно хмыкнул. — Скучно. Кажись он все-таки на проц того, недовинченный слегка.  
Силверболт несколько бриймов молчал, полируя крыловые плоскости гладкой губкой. Эйррейд не мешал ему думать — замолчал, только иногда урчал чуть громче, выдавая вокалайзером звук, как от мотора. Нравилось ему такое.  
— Я надеюсь, ты ему ничего не обещал? — Уточнил Силверболт уже к концу чистки.  
— Неа. Пальнул пару раз по крыльям, не попал. Эта ржа меня высмеял и улетел.  
В отсеке зашумели остальные аэроботы — уже высадили дерево. И Эйр успел расслабиться. Теперь хотя бы боевые действия они встретят уже командой.

IV.  
Эта тренировка пошла куда как лучше. Даже Силверболт несколько увлекся и не сразу сообразил, что из пяти их стало шестеро. А когда сообразил — замер поперек виража, едва не обвалившись вниз.  
— Чего? — Наглый Скайварп лихо трансформировался под перекрестными взглядами ошарашенных аэроботов. — Чё? Этот ваш приглашал!  
— Я?! Да никогда!  
— Приглашал! А вы летать не умеете! — Скайварп ловко увернулся от выстрела и завис вверх ногами, держась на антигравах и весело болтая ногами с тяжеленными турбинами, — не умеете! Не умеете!  
Он показал глоссу, как белковый, оскорбительно захохотал и снова увернулся от выстрела злющего Эйррейда.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Силверболт постарался сохранять спокойствие.  
— Летать. Мне скучно!   
— Тебе же с нами неинтересно, мы же не умеем, — командир поймал Эйррейда за плечо и сжал, — «не стреляй пока. Не хватало сорвать почти завершившиеся переговоры, Праул нам не простит».  
— Ну ржа! — Варп крутанулся вокруг своей оси, — ну блин не с кем ещё, шлак!  
— А с Тандеркрэкером? — Скайдайв спросил — и едва увернулся от выстрела. Впрочем, Скайварп пальнул неприцельно, просто от раздражения.  
— Он ноет, ноет! Ведущего не-ету, Лорда никто не отвлека-ает, он на всех срыва-ается, сиди на ме-есте, не напрягай коллектив! — Скайварп злобно сплюнул пар, — ненавижу!  
— А на месте посидеть крылья отвалятся? — Невовремя вылез Эйррейд. — Ржа, вали, а! Не мешай нам летать.  
— Чё я вам мешаю, вы без меня еще хуже летаете, чем с моими подсказками, — Варп фыркнул. — Эй, Силверболт, я с вами хочу.  
Силверболт замер на пару кликов... оглядев свое разноцветное, разноразмерное воинство... кивнул сам себе.  
— Подсказки. Подсказки — это прекрасно. Ты нам подсказываешь — и мы летаем с тобой. Идёт?  
— И два куба энергона за вредность! — Вылез Эйррейд вперед, растопорщив крылья.  
— Мне, — согласился Скайварп. — За то что я вас всех, ржавокрылых, терпеть буду и учить, — десептикон критически их всех осмотрел, фыркнул и помотал головой. — Заправьтесь хоть для начала, ржа. Кто ж с полупустыми баками летает!  
— Мы летаем с рассвета, — мягко пояснил Силверболт, снова придержав Эйррейда, — почти половину цикла. Сейчас и заправимся. Присоединишься? — он снова дернул своего скандального подчиненного, не давая ему слова сказать.  
— Неа, я заправлен, — Варп прыгнул куда-то в сторону, потом обратно, оставляя на датчиках вкус озона и чуть-чуть подплавившейся активной краски, — У нас топливная система лучше отлажена, мне надолго хватает! Давайте быстрее уже.  
Пятерка аэроботов поспешила выпить энергон. Эйррейд всё предполагал по гештальтному каналу, что это подстава, хитрость, и чтоб Дайв смотрел как надо, чтоб их не угробили. Скайдайв молчал, быстро осушая куб.  
«Я присмотрю, — скинул он всем, — но знаешь, Эйр... Может быть ему действительно просто не с кем летать?»  
«Вот только не начинай жалеть Варпа, ржа, а то ты умеешь!»  
«Сейчас нам нужны его знания», — Силверболт щелчком уничтожил оболочку куба, она только слабо блеснула фиолетовым на ярком солнце:  
— Мы готовы. В моих планах были простые маневры поворотов, преимущественно на ощущение корпуса.  
— Просты-ы-ы-ые... — Скайварп ни за что бы сейчас не признался, что он понятия не умеет, как объяснить этим ржавокрылым их ошибки. Ну, разберется. — А вы что, корпус не чувствуете? Ржа, это как ваще?  
— Вот так, — Силверболт развел руками, — мы ещё не привыкли к нашим габаритам. Приходится снова и снова проверять, чтобы не запутаться в чужих крыльях.   
Он трансформировался и повис на антигравах, ожидая, пока остальные допьют, наконец, и тоже соберутся.  
— Странно, — Варп недоуменно вильнул в воздухе, трансформировавшись тоже. — Давайте, автоботы, показывайте, что умеете!

Аэроботы оказались неожиданно шустрыми. Или же это Варп терял время, не только летая, но и пытаясь наблюдать за остальными, фиксировать и анализировать их ошибки? Ржа, Старскрим же справлялся! Он вертелся, немного им мешал, но строй ровно распадался и собирался, хотя они не подлетали друг к другу близко, реденько так летели, в полуметре.  
— А ну ближе! Ближе! — Скайварп кувыркнулся в джет-форме, сунулся к ФаерФлайту — и напугал его до писка. Флайт шарахнулся, сбивая строй.  
К счастью, никто ни в кого не врезался, только Эйррейд опять выругался на общем канале.  
— Ржа, вы такие смешные, — поделился Скайварп, закладывая вираж, — Силвер, закрылки не оттопыривай! Летаешь хуже Октана, а должен лучше!  
Силверболт вышел чуть выше, и он едва мог поверить — несколько советов, но клин летел лучше, лучше, намного лучше!  
Клик за кликом они подстраивались, сокращая расстояние между крыльями, а Варп кувыркался вокруг и ржал над ними как оглашенный.  
— Может ты уже заглохнешь?! — Не выдержал Эйррейд. — Ржа! Как же ты меня злишь со своими комментариями!  
— Заглохну, когда догонишь, ржавокрылый, — Варп снова радостно гоготнул.  
— Сам ты ржавокрылый!  
Силверболт ушел чуть в сторону — и, к его удивлению, гештальт ровно выполнил маневр. Даже ФайрФлайт не отвлекался! Все они так сосредоточились на Варпе, что старались и не путались в крыльях!  
Может им действительно нужны были не спокойные объяснения Скайдайва, а острые и кислотно-ядовитые насмешки Скайварпа? Это как-то не по-автоботски, но действенно же!  
Силверболт и не заметил, как его вечно взъерошенная команда сладилась, и как они уже отвечали на подначки — хором, без лидера, увлеченно ругаясь с ядовитым сикером.  
— Сам ты ржа! — Эйррейд внезапно кувыркнулся через крылья, — я умею!  
— Ща я тебе расскажу, чо ты умеешь лучше всего! — Скайварп расхохотался предвкушающе, и неожиданно вильнул в сторону, — ржа-а-а! Эй, Тандер, я ничо не делал! Не надо меня бить!  
Ярко-синий джет спикировал на них словно кара Праймасова, мгновенным акустическим ударом выбивая Скайварпа из виража.  
— Он действительно ничего не делал! — Силверболт спланировал, ловя тяжелого джета. Команда настороженно сбилась чуть в стороне — они висели очень близко, опасно-близко...   
«Рассредоточьтесь», — кинул им лидер гештальта.  
— Тебя не спросил! — Тандеркракер трансформировался: клик, и он уже висел на рядом с Варпом, — На базу. Живо.  
— А? Ага...  
Десептиконы исчезли в фиолетовой вспышке, и Силверболт даже растерялся.  
— Что?..  
— Бить будет, — мрачно заключил Эйррейд.  
— За что?! — ФайрФлайт расстроено дернулся вперед, и завис на антигравах, уронив руки, — за что его?..  
— Шлаковы десептиконы, — Слингшот ругнулся, сплюнул злобно пар, — шлаковы!  
— Ну, Тандеркрэкер же ему запретил с нами летать, а Варп его ослушался, — Эйр медленно спланировал на землю. — Ну вот и...  
— А почему он не сбежит?  
— Куда. Ржа. это мы просто команда и друзья, а они — Триада. Не понимаешь?  
ФайрФлайт мотнул шлемом. Он правда не понимал.  
— Триада. Как разделенные Искры, только злее. Они сто тысяч ворн вместе летают, — Скайдайв сбился с обычного своего академического тона, помигал. — У них в триаде разлад. Это похуже, чем ссора в собранном гештальте.  
— И что делать? — Фаер тоже мигнул и сел на ближайший камень, подергивая крыльями. — Ну, нам?  
— Ничего.  
— А?..  
— Ну ты как спарклинг ваще, — на него сверху рухнул Эйррейд, притиснулся и замер, — Ничо мы тут не сделаем, понял? И вообще они наши враги. И Варп, и Тандер, и уж Скример-то точно. Ох он и злющий будет.  
Силверболт кивнул, останавливая начавшийся было спор.  
— Перемирие ненадолго, — он виновато улыбнулся, — вы же знаете. Сегодня он к нам бегает дружить, а завтра его пристрелят. Как предателя.  
Шлакова война. Этого Силверболт не сказал, только подумал. Шлакова война, на которой мирным транспортникам приходится учиться стрелять. Стрелять по другим. Ржа.  
— Всё, полетели на базу, — он махнул команде рукой. Всё равно летать у них сейчас больше не получится.  
Команда собралась — весь гештальт, четверо подчинённых, руки и ноги Супериона. Силверболт еще раз глянул на них — и пошел пешком.   
Налетались.   
На сегодня — налетались.

V.  
Скайварп выбирался к ним еще дважды. Во второй раз он улизнул раньше, чем его пропажу обнаружил Тандеркрэкер, в третий ему снова досталось.  
Если бы перемирие продлилось ещё хотя бы несколько циклов... если бы Старскрим (после долгих переговоров наконец выданный десептиконам за возвращение столь же изломанного Джаза) не поднялся на крыло так быстро...

Силверболт нервно оглядел команду, уже получив приказ — выдвигаться. Крупное передвижение фронта, замечены конструктиконы, значит скоро ударит Девастатор. И стантиконы болтаются поблизости, готовясь собраться в Менэйсора... Только Суперион и Омега Суприм могли справиться с двумя кошмарными монстрами, и Силверболт не сомневался — передышка кончилась. Снова завяжутся бои, снова погибнут люди, снова они будут заражать эту несчастную планету всякой дрянью, снова будет масса раненых... О дезактивах думать даже не хотелось.   
И так Джазз в ремонте, а Рэтчет ходит серый, и Оптимус — серый. Не хочется думать, что с пленным делали десептиконы, как разбирали, раз свои так долго не могут стабилизировать его состояние.  
Если бы Силверболт мог, он сам бы выдвинулся на позиции, один. Не сдергивая свою родную команду. Но ржа... гештальт не собрать в одиночку.  
— Что там? Когда уже бить конов?! — Эйррейд подлетел к нему, задиристо растопырив крылья.  
— Скоро, — Силверболт неловко улыбнулся, пытаясь не напоминать им — на той стороне фронта будет Скайварп, — скоро. Я еще не получил...  
«Силверболт, собирай Супериона и выдвигайся по координатам! — по связи Оптимус почти кричал, и за ним слышались выстрелы, что—то рушилось. — Вы нужны здесь через два брийма!»  
«Есть!»  
— Нет времени на сборы, выдвигаемся Суперионом, — Силверболт торопливо оглянулся: на подскочившего Слингшота потушившего на клик линзы Скайдайва, растерянно улыбающегося ФаерФлайта, Эйррейда, повисшего у него на руке и замеревшего от восторга, — и отдал команду сбора, безусловную команду Вектора Сигмы, заложенную ему в личность.

Суперион умел очень быстро летать, и очень хорошо выполнял приказы.   
Маленький Оптимус Прайм, засевший вместе с пограничным отрядом в разрушенном здании, был ему рад.  
Суперион любил радовать автоботов. Суперион убивал десептиконов. Десептиконы, собравшиеся вокруг, боялись Супериона. Приятно.   
Громада Менэйсора впереди не пугала, Суперион знал его уязвимое место — правая нога, которая от выстрела подломилась. Он знал от своей маленькой части, но это было неважно — он знал — весь  
Целое больше суммы частей. Хорошая фраза. Он — Суперион — больше маленьких крылатых, собранных в него. Они неважны. Важен приказ. Важно сохранять целостность. Важно не распадаться на жалкие части.  
Жалкие части не справятся. Он, Суперион, бьет.

Вокруг разлетались какие-то крохотные летучки. Суперион сосредоточенно молотил Менэйсора в голову, пытаясь заставить развалиться — но очень прочный шлем Мотормастера — маленького шлакова упорного осколка — не давал Супериону победы. Стрельба его не волновала. Десептиконы.  
Нужно бить десептиконов. Правой рукой — в голову, размахиваясь, вблизи, пока огромный страшный Менэйсор не развалится на пять маленьких жалких частей. Левой рукой — трансформируя её в пушку, когда накопится заряд.  
Р-раз! — и один лежит. Ровно. Как дезактив. Хорошо!  
Накопить заряд. Бить правой. Беречь левую.  
Бить по маленьким десептиконам. Бить, чтобы они лежали и больше не вредили автоботам.

Суперион никогда не мог попасть по юрким летучкам. Только если их сбивали. В прошлом бою для него сбили злую, опасную летучку, Старскрима. Он ударил. Перемирие — хорошо. Надо было убить.  
Не добил.  
Теперь будет бить сильнее. Когда собьют...  
Сбили. Фиолетовая летучка. Опасная. Умеет быстро прыгать, мешает Супериону. Всегда мешает, смеётся, кричит! А теперь — лежит.

Суперион замер, сжимая гигантские кулаки. Застыл над Скайварпом, свернувшимся, прижавшим ладони к огромной оплавленной ране на брюшной броне — удачное попадание кого-то из снайперов сбросило его на землю. Старскрим и Тандеркрэкер заложили круг — и умчались в сторону, не вытаскивая триадника.

Летучка мешает. Бить летучку. Заряд накоплен. Суперион больше жалких частей. Жалкие части не хотят бить. Никогда не хотят! Но он — Суперион — будет защищать автоботов. Будет стрелять.

Электромагнитный разряд прошил Скайварпа насквозь, заставил забиться в судорогах, потом скорчиться, пока выгорала электроника корпуса.

Суперион легко подавил возмущение внутренних частей. Части не важны. Бить десептиконов.  
Выполнять приказ.

VI.  
ФаерФлайта накачали успокоительным, и только тогда он немного затих, вытянулся на платформе, посерел, как дезактивный. С ним остался Скайдайв, который джоор говоривший, умолявший, объяснявший — что они ничего не могли сделать, что общее программирование на то и общее, что Суперион не мог исключить Скайварпа из списка целей.  
Силверболт вышел, когда Скайдайв устал и начал повторяться.   
Он чувствовал личную вину за то, что не смог остановить выстрел. Удар формировался в сущности в нем. Но и не только в нем... он не был Суперионом — о чем часто забывали автоботы. Он всего лишь образовывал его голову и грудь, но Суперионом он не был, Суперион был всеми ими и ещё кем-то...  
В любом случае, от взглядов Эйррейда и Скайдайва главе гештальта хотелось что-нибудь сделать, что-нибудь глупое и безумное.  
Вынести себе Искру. Сдать полномочия. Распустить гештальт. И ведь придётся, если ФаерФлайта не отпустит...  
Силверболт бессмысленно смотрел на край каньона. Линия фронта сдвинулась, и вслед за ней сдвинулись базы — теперь их каньон находился в защищаемом периметре. Можно полетать... с утра там летал Пауэрглайд, но это неважно. Ночью там обычно никого не было, разве что Омега Суприм, уставший от крыши ангара над собой, уходил смотреть в небо оттуда, между глубоких скал.  
Омеге это, наверное, помогало.  
Силверболт не видел сейчас никаких звёзд. Он видел, снова и снова, не в силах оторваться от внутреннего экрана, как Скайварп поднимает голову, криво улыбается, наверняка готовясь что-то сказать, чуть приподнимается — и его отбрасывает разрядом, растянув как в пытке.  
Он даже не пытался увернуться. Почему?  
— Этот тупица решил, что вы с ним «друзья», — хриплый мрачный бас Тандеркрэкера раздался так внезапно, что Силверболт едва не выстрелил раньше, чем понял, кто здесь.  
— Мы — да. Как бы глупо это ни звучало... а Суперион ненавидит десептиконов, — Силверболт медленно повернулся. Он не спешил поднимать тревогу — чутье подсказывало, что Тандеркракер проник за первый периметр отнюдь не с целью диверсий, — Скайварп... он...  
— Стазис, — Тандеркракер смотрел сверху вниз, держась на антигравах так легко и непринужденно, будто ничего не весил.  
Это сикерское изящество...  
— Но он жив, — Силверболт боялся придать фразе вопросительный тон. Он хотел... хотел бы просто всё изменить.  
— Возможно, он не сможет летать.  
— Вы могли его вытащить... — Силверболт беспомощно смотрел на него, опустив руки, — могли же. Почему вы улетели?  
— Приказ Лорда, - Тандеркрэкер замялся на клик, но смотрел очень ровно, — мы выполняем приказы. Неважно, что мы при этом чувствуем.  
Силверболт очень бы хотел ответить «мы тоже», но промолчал, и молчал все время. Пока Тандеркракер трансформировался, как будто очень медленно... да нет. Мгновенно. И улетал — только блеск дюз, в радиомолчании, маскируясь.  
Надо сказать Рэд Алерту, что в защите дыра.  
Надо предупредить. И сказать ФаерФлайту, чтобы не расстраивался. Не надо было им сближаться с Варпом. Сближаться вообще, лучше бы так и лежали в стазисе на Кибертроне, безмолвные, ненужные, не обязанные никого убивать.  
Война же.  
Шлакова эта война.


End file.
